1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a reusable rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder, and a large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power source for driving a motor, such as for a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle.
The rechargeable battery generally includes, for example, an electrode assembly, a case receiving the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly closing and sealing the case. The assembly of the rechargeable battery may use a method of connecting two tabs formed at one side of the electrode assembly to a current collecting member coupled to the cap assembly.
In this process, a process of coupling the uncoated region and the current collecting member to each other is performed, and in this case, since two tabs are positioned at the same position in the electrode assembly, the coupling is difficult.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.